Inflammatory reactions constitute the main defence of an organism against environmental agents, including pathogens. Through extensive investigations a basic understanding of the inflammatory process, including some of the major mediators involved, is beginning to be attained in tissues such as kidneys and lungs. It is beginning to become apparent that some of the differences observed in various tissues may be the result of the specific response of these tissues to the general inflammatory mechansism. The eye may also exhibit variations in the inflammatory process due to its unique structure and function. It has therefore been proposed that a systematic evaluation of the response of endocular components to known inflammatory mediators - e.g. C5a leukocytes, and fibrin, should be undertaken. These investigations will be undertaken to systematically characterize the endocular inflammatory response to several specific chemotactic factors (C5a, fMLP), immune complexes and to confirm the probably involvement of major in vivo processes in these responses (complement activation, enutrophil influx, fibrin deposition). The important role of leukocyte and leukocyte (hydrolases and oxygen metabolites) in tissue injury is becoming increasingly clear in tissue such as the kidney and lungs, but little is known about their role in eye inflammation, injury and healing process. Fibrin deposition may have particularly destructive effects in endocular reactions due to its postulated role in the development of glaucoma, and due to the observation that fibrin induces morphologic changes in cultured endothelium. Therefor, experiments are proposed to analyze several specific roles which fibrin may play in endocular inflammatory responses. This investigation as a whole will provide the basic foundations necessary for future studies of the response of endocular cells and tissues to inflammatory reactions. It is hoped that such understanding of the mechanisms and responses involved in endocular inflammation may lead to development of better and specific therapies for ophthalmic disease.